


You better protect him

by Rizz07



Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: A whimper, caught Max his attention. Confused, he glanced around. He was in a more secluded area of the paddock.The sound of another whimper, this one sounding longer and distressed, shot him into action.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723480
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	You better protect him

**Author's Note:**

> I hear you thinking Max & Arthur? Not a combination you'd expect. Well that's what you get when you already want to write fierce, protective, omega Max and watch precious baby Arthur Leclerc stream. Before I knew it, I was writing this and taadaa you got an Max & Arthur fic.

A whimper, caught Max his attention. Confused, he glanced around. He was in a more secluded area of the paddock, where he liked to come for some peace and alone time. Meaning that there were only a couple of people around and none of them looked distressed in any way. Orr like they had picked up on the sound. Which wasn’t all that surprising, he had learned at an early age that he had a very good hearing. Picking up noises the other kids, or even his parents couldn’t hear.

The sound of another whimper, this one sounding longer and distressed, shot him into action. Already alert, he managed to pinpoint where it came from. Sprinting around the corners, he came to an abrupt stop at seeing a fully shifted alpha corner a small brown wolf. Snarling, he wasted no time. Changing into his own wolf form, he launched himself at the alpha. Screw the fact that he was ‘just an omega’. He was fierce and fit. Not to mention that you should never underestimate an omega when they felt the need to protect a cub.

The stupid alpha clearly hadn’t expected the attack, or maybe even to be interrupted, giving Max the element of surprise. Not that it stopped the other wolf from fighting back, but it was nothing Max couldn’t handle, having already sensed that this alpha lacked the strength. Probably one of those fat guys, that he was all that, simply because the presented as an alpha. That was why Max took great pleasure into pinning the alpha down. To make him submit to an omega. It would teach him a lesson for thinking he was simply better only for his second gender. And that he couldn't just take what or who he wanted. Letting go, he smirked as the alpha hurriedly scrambled away, fleeing the scene. Before quickly turning his concerned eyes on the wolf in the corner. A quick once-over told him the beta wasn’t physically harmed, as far as he could see. Letting out a small whine of his own, Max lowered himself to the ground, baring his neck to show he meant no harm.

Hesitant the other wolf accepted him, yet his eyes stayed wary. Taking that in consideration, Max slowly approached him. Not wanting to spook him even more and giving him the time and space to flee if he felt necessary. Not that he wanted that. His omega side screaming with the need to check up on the poor cub. To protect and take care of him. Rumbling soothingly as he got closer, even after taking note the brown wolf, a beta, smelled like Leclerc. Slowly he inched closer, softly nuzzling the cub when he got close enough. Feeling a sense of relieve when the beta let out another whimper. Not out of fear this time, actually the opposite, as the beta relaxed. Pleased with that, Max curled himself around the smaller wolf, continuing to nuzzle him and giving him the comfort he needed.

Sadly it didn’t last long. The beta tensing up once more as another alpha rounded the corner. This one black, with an almost curly fur, looking around panicked. Letting out a whimper, the beta pressed closer to Max, seeking protection. Not that he needed to be concerned, but before Max could make that apparent, the alpha huffed out a breath of relieve upon seeing them. Changing quickly back into human form. “Max, thank god! Are you alright? They told me you were fighting.” Daniel said, rushing over to them.

The beta, having relaxed the moment he saw who the alpha was, eyed him curiously. Moving away from him, Max too returned to human form. Staying seated, his hand finding the brown wolf’s fur. Feeling the need to stay close, and keep the beta close. “I was, but I handled it.” Concerned Daniel eyed to already partly healed scratches in. It was on the tip of his tongue to say it was nothing, but knew better than to wave off the alpha’s concern. The alpha had right to be, especially when it was his mate who was involved. “You should see the other guy” he still commented to lighten the mood.

“Who did you fight, and why?”

“Some pathetic excuse of an alpha. Who isn’t feeling so almighty anymore after having to submit to an omega” Max grinned, puffing his chest out a little. When he presented he had loathed being an omega, but now it sometimes felt like his life mission to prove to everyone omega’s weren’t just weak creatures. Something he took great pleasure in. Daniel even once commented it was a good thing he wasn’t an alpha. Saying that there was a big fat chance there wouldn't be an omega out there, strong willed enough to ground him and Max had to agree with him on that.

Humming, Daniel sat down next to him, nudging their heads together lightly. “And this little guy?” Daniel eyed the beta.

“Was the one cornered by said pathetic alpha.”

“Careful there Max, don’t want to give baby Leclerc an inferiority complex now, don’t you” Daniel warned. But Max his mind had stopped at hearing baby Leclerc. Wide eyes he started from his mate to the beta next to him, who looked up at him shyly. Wait, that was Arthur? Charles baby brother? Well that did would explain why he smelled so heavily like the Ferrari driver.

Finally turning into human form as well, Arthur glanced up at Max bashfully through his whimpers. Suddenly a wave of anger hit Max. Instantly shot back up on his feet, determinedly stalking back towards the busy part of the paddock. “Take care of him” he yelled over his shoulder to the alpha. Trusting his mate to do just that.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Daniel shouted. Him and Arthur jumping to their feet as well.

“To kill Leclerc. Charles” he corrected himself. Damn the fact that there were two of them. Earning a loud, distressed whimper from Arthur. Obviously concerned about his brother well being. “Figurative” he added. Hoping to sooth the beta. How dare Charles leave the beta all by himself, he grumbled angrily. What if he hadn’t be there. Hadn’t heard the whimper. He shuttered just thinking about the possibility.

“Max wait up, damn it” Daniel growled lightly. A glance over his shoulder showed the alpha jogging after him, pulling Arthur along with him. Not that it stopped him.

The opposite actually. He continued his way, stalking right into the Ferrari garage. “Leclerc” he shouted loudly. Taking note of the Ferrari staff looking ready to attack him if the deemed necessary. It was reason for concern, making him aware that this might not have been the best idea. To go in the lion's den to confront the Monegasque. But just going for it was in his nature, his first instinct.

“Verstappen?” Charles eyed him in surprise, appearing from the back of the garage. Max saw the beta taking quick note Daniel and Arthur behind him, but didn’t give him the opportunity to question it.

“What the hell were you thinking, letting your baby brother wander around the paddock unattended?” he growled. Doing his best to ignore the whimper from Arthur. Reassuring himself that this needed to be done for the younger beta’s sake and safety. In the mean time he relied on his mate to take care of him.

“He is an adult. He is free to go wherever he want” Charles defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking at Max with clear annoyance.

“Didn’t stop an alpha from trying to hurt him, did it?” Max threw right back at him.

Shocked, Charles arms slumbered down, next to his body. “What?!” he growled into a mixture of anger and concern.

“An alpha had him cornered, all by himself” Max hissed. “With no one to protect him.” Another whimper from Arthur. “I don’t think I will have to tell you, what would have happened if I hadn’t heard him whimpering.”

Growling loudly, Charles ran right passed him, over to his little brother. Taking him out of Daniel’s arms. Hands and eyes checking every inch for any injuries. Ignoring Daniel’s “He is unharmed.”

“Are you okay?” Charles asked worriedly. Pulling his brother in a tight embrace once he was positive he wasn’t physically harmed.

Arthur nodded. “Max fought him off, before he could do anything.”

Shocked, Charles eyes moved back to him. “You fought of an alpha?”

Max rolled his eyes at the beta’s reaction. “Don’t act so surprise. You should know better than to underestimate me.” Making a small smile appear on the Monegasque’s lips. 

“True” the beta admitted. “And thank you.”

Grateful for the appreciation, Max moved closer to the three. Satisfied with the beta’s reaction to what had happened. He might not have said so yet, but Max was confident that Charles would keep a better eye on his brother from now on. Or at least tell him not to wonder off in secluded areas by himself.

Seeing him approach, Arthur pulled away from his brother’s arms, ignoring his protesting growl and moved over to hug Max. “Thank you” he said shyly. “I don’t think I’ve done that yet.”

“You don’t have to.” Nuzzling his nose in the boy’s brown hair. “Just be more careful from now on, baby Leclerc.”

Abruptly pulling away, Arthur glared at him. “I am not a baby” he huffed. Ah there was the Leclerc spirit, that he had so far missed.

“Sorry, you’re stuck with that nickname” Max grinned. Following Daniel’s example, having heard him call Arthur that first. 

Arthur whined, but didn’t protest. Obviously knowing it was no use. Simply letting Max hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm kind of playing with the idea of maybe writing more stories in this universe, if people are interested. So let me know if you are and what you possibly would like to see next.
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments make an writer feel appreciated and loved ❤


End file.
